mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Luke Cummo vs. Luigi Fioravanti
The fight was a lackluster performance, dominant by Luigi Fioravanti with Luke Cummo offering up little resistance. The Fight The first round began and the fighters came out and didn't touch gloves. Luigi threw a strike but tripped as Cummo landed a good shot. Cummo threw a push kick. They exchanged combinations with Luigi landing a good body shot. They clinched and both landed good knees. They broke the clinch. They circled. They clinched again, and Cummo landed a good knee. Luigi took Cummo down and went right into half-guard, landing hard elbows from the top. Cummo pulled full guard, moving towards a triangle but Luigi landed strikes from the top and stood. Luigi went for the takedown and slammed Cummo down against the fence. Cummo pulled full guard and they exchanged strikes. Luigi stood and landed two huge strikes from the top before grabbing Cummo and tossing him down and moving into side control and landing good elbows. Luigi began looking for an Americana but Cummo fought out of it. Luigi stood and then went back down into Cummo's full guard. Luigi continued landing good strikes from the top. One minute now remained in the first round. Luigi transitioned to a sort of side control. Cummo rolled out and Luigi landed some more hard strikes from the top before they fought to a standing clinch. Luigi took Cummo down again and went for side control. The first round ended. The second round began. They circled. Luigi went for the takedown and slammed Cummo down into full-guard. Cummo landed a few good elbows from the bottom. Luigi postured up and threw down a hard left. Cummo threw more good elbows from the bottom. Cummo looked like he was about to try for an armbar but Luigi battered him down. Luigi stood and let the fight back up to its feet. Luigi went for the takedown again but Cummo switched and clinched and landed a few good knees and strikes to the body. Luigi shoved forward and took him down, going quickly to side control and landing good elbows. Luigi stood and dived back in, throwing more hard ground-and-pound. Two minutes remained. Luigi threw good elbows. Scattered boos from the ground. Luigi spun out to his feet. Luigi went again for the takedown, but Cummo switched and got Luigi down and he scrambled on top. Luigi went for an armbar, but Cummo fought out of it. Luigi shoved Cummo off with his feet and got back up. Fifteen seconds remained in the second round. Luigi tossed Cummo on his face and the second round ended. The third round began. Luigi went for a takedown but Cummo defended and landed some knees as it turned into a clinch. Cummo went for a guillotine but Luigi slammed him down, brought him back up and they clinched. Luigi threw Cummo down again, Cummo pulled full guard. Luigi landed a hammerfist. The referee stood the fight up. Luigi grabbed Cummo and slammed him down hard and Cummo pulled guard again. Matt Serra yelled from the cageside for Cummo to work harder or he was going to lose. Boos continued, getting louder. Rogan commented that the 'natives were restless'. Two minutes remained in the third and final round. They stood and clinched against the cage. Luigi took Cummo down again. Serra yelled 'where's the heart?' to Cummo. Luigi tossed Cummo back down as he got up. Luigi moved into half guard, Cummo struggled back up. Luigi went for yet another takedown. Cummo pulled guard. One minute remained. Cummo threw elbows from the bottom. Thirty seconds remained in the third and final round. Luigi threw more hard strikes from the top. The fight ended. All three judges scored the contest 30-27, with Luigi Fioravanti winning the fight by unanimous decision. The fighters hugged after.